Paper Mario
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: Bowser's has stolen the Star Rod so that he can grant all his wishes and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Can Mario stop him? Will contain added stuff not in the game. PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

**Paper Mario**

By Sonic 2

**A/N: **I know this has probably been done about a thousand times but I just finished playing it again for what the fourth time. So I kinda felt like writing this. It also will have some added stuff. PLEASE R&R!

**Prologue**

Way way up in the sky there was a place where all the stars lived. It was called Star Haven. In Star Haven Star Spirits guarded over a treasure that could grant anyone's wishes, the treasure was called the Star Rod. The Star Spirits only granted pure wishes. One day the Star Spirits were……. wait what are you doing?

"Ghwa ha ha ha, I finally found this place. Since you Star Spirits don't grant my wishes I'm just gonna steal the Star Rod so I can grant my own wishes." yelled Bowser.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh." laughed Bowser's evil assistant Kammy Koopa.

Bowser get out of here your ruining the story!

"No stop don't!" yelled the Stars Spirits.

Bowser floated over in his Clown Copter and grabbed the Star Rod. Then he quickly made a wish.

"I wish that the Star Spirits would be imprisoned in cards! Oh and maybe that Peach…"

"Bowser we don't have time for that!" yelled Kammy Koopa.

"Oh, right well then just grant the first one." said Bowser.

All the Star Spirits were instantly imprisoned in cards as Bowser had wished.

"OH YEAH!" yelled the Koopa king. "Now I want them all to go to these places: The Koopa Bros fortress, Dry Dry Ruins, Tubba Blubba's castle, Shy Guy's Toy Box, Lava Lava Island, Flower Fields, and The Crystal Palace."

The Star Spirits then flew to the said places where they would wait. Wait for a hero in red overalls to save them…

* * *

The sun shined brightly on Mario's house. It was 10:00Pm when the sun light woke Mario up. He jumped out of bed and lazily walked toward the kitchen. Luigi was making breakfast for Mario. As Mario entered the kitchen he sat down on the wooden oak chair on the left side of the table. Suddenly Mario heard.

"Mail call!"

Coming from outside. Luigi walked away from the eggs he was cooking, he was heading for the door.

"That must be the mail I'll get." said Luigi as he walked out the front door.

Not even ten seconds had past before Luigi walked back and holding a pink letter addressed Mario.

"What do ya know bro. It's a letter from the princess. I wonder what it could be about. Here I'll read it to you." said Luigi.

_Dear Mario_

_Today I'm having a party at my castle. _

_Guest from all around the world will be attending. _

_Please come._

_PS: I'll be waiting for you._

_Princess Peach_

"Wow a party at the castle! We'd better leave right now!" said Luigi.

"What about breakfast!" questioned Mario.

"Do you want to keep Peach waiting?" asked Luigi.

"Let's go!" said Mario heading for the front door.

Luigi quickly ran ahead of Mario out of the house and through the warp pipe. When they came back up they were in the west side of Toadtown. Mario looked around. The west side of Toadtown was mainly the main gate leading to Goomba Village. There were a few other things like Russ T's house. Russ T was the smartest Toad living. Past his house there was a small item shop, and a Dojo. There was also a small lake that nobody ever used for anything. Luigi started walking to the east where Peach's castle was. Mario quickly followed. As they left the west side of the town they entered the main plaza. Mario quickly noticed the fortune teller's house that was purple with a spinning roof. Past that he saw the Post Office, the Toad House, and Minh T's beautiful garden. He also saw a small round area that looked like it had been added recently. Luigi again started walking and Mario followed. As they walked they approached a huge blue door with a picture of a star on it. Luigi pushed the door opened and they both walked through. The door swung shut behind them.

Now they were standing in front of Peach's castle. With its white walls and pink tower tops, Luigi marveled at its height. He did this every time he went to the castle, which wasn't often. Luigi walked up to the castle doors and the Toad guards standing watch quickly moved aside at seeing the two brothers. They opened the door for them and Mario and Luigi entered.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here!" stated Luigi, as they entered the first floor hall.

The first floor hall was huge with white and black tiles for the floor. The walls were painted like a blue sky with white fluffy clouds floating in it. Luigi stopped and started talking to a Toad that had walked over. Mario took in the rest of the scenery quickly looking at the two doors on the opposite sides of the walls. And of course the long stairway with red carpet leading up to a small landing and a door that opens to the second floor hall. His observations were quickly interrupted by Luigi.

"Hey bro, why don't you go ahead without me and see Peach, I'm gonna stay here for a while and talk to people."

"Sure thing." said Mario heading for the staircase.

At the top the guard saw Mario and gave him a message.

"Uhh, Mario the princess asked me to give you a message. What was it again; sorry it's my first day. Oh right I remember she said she was going to her private chambers on the fourth floor. Yeah that was it." said the Toad guard.

The guard quickly stepped aside and Mario past through the door to the second floor hall. When he walked through instantly a Koopa in a green shell walked over.

"Oh Mario, have you met the mayor of Shiver City." said the Koopa. "He came all the way from his town to be here."

"Hello." said the mayor. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Same here." said Mario as he held his hand out.

The penguin mayor shook Mario's hand with one of his flippers.

"Sorry, I have to rush off right now. The princess is expecting me." explained Mario. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too!" said the mayor.

"See ya Mario!" yelled the Koopa.

Mario started for one of the staircases leading up to the third floor hallway when he bumped straight into a blue shelled Koopa.

"Oh sorry!" said the Koopa as he held out his hand.

Mario had fallen over from the impact. So he took the Koopa's hand and got back up to his feet.

"I was trying to run away from this mad bomb-bomb who though I was trying to steal his girl. I think his name was Bruce. But anyway sorry!" said the Koopa.

"It's fine. My names Mario by the way." said the red clad plumber.

"Hi, my names Kooper." said the blue shelled Koopa.

"I have to get going." said Mario.

He then walked away without saying another word.

"Man that guys cool but rude." said Kooper.

Mario had past the second floor hall and entered the third story hallway. He looked at the large golden poles all along the hallways staircase. The hallway was lined with red carpet all the way to its end. On the left side of the door Mario started looking out one of the huge windows that also lined the hallway.

"Hey Mario, I came up here cause my ears were hurting from all the noise. It's kinda nice to be able to get away from it all here." said a toad, or what Mario though was a Toad.

Mario looked at where he heard the voice but the owner of the voice was already gone.

"That was kinda weird…." said Mario too himself.

He continued on down the hallway until he saw the door leading to Peach's private chambers. The guard too the room moved aside to let Mario pass. He did so quickly. The doors opened to Peach's private chambers and not far down the long tall hallway was Peach, standing there waiting for him. Mario quickly walked over and the princess greeted him.

"Hello Mario, I'm so glad you came!" said the princess. "Should we go out on the balcony?"

"Sure!" said Mario.

They started walking towards the end of the hallway when suddenly the castle started shaking.

"What's going on?" asked Peach, nervously as the castle started to go up into the sky.

Down in the first floor hallway Luigi saw that the castle was starting to float away. He quickly went into action.

"Everybody quickly exit the castle, come on, come on!" yelled the green plumber.

He noticed a mother Toad with a small child who was having trouble running. Luigi quickly ran over and grabbed the child and the mother followed swiftly. They jumped out of the castle just in time before it would have been too high.

"Thank you!" said the mother Toad.

Back inside the castle in Peach's private chambers, Mario and Peach were running around crazily. Suddenly the large window behind them came smashing in spreading glass everywhere. Mario and Peach turned around to see Bowser in his Clown Copter, and behind him was Kammy Koopa.

"Gwha ha ha ha!" yelled Bowser. "Didn't expect me to come to your little party now did you princess."

"Bowser, what are you doing here? I demand you to put my castle back on the ground now!" yelled Peach.

"Yeah, whatever." answered Bowser. "Your castle is now on top of my castle so now it's my castle!"

"What!" yelled Peach.

"You heard me your highness." said Bowser. "Now Mario I'm going to deal with you!" yelled Bowser.

"Bring it on!" yelled Mario.

Before Mario could say anything else Bowser lunged at Mario with his claws out. Mario quickly over Bowser's attack and landed on him and then flipped backwards onto the ground.

"Wow I'm so hurt!" mocked Bowser. "Little Mario jumped on me, maybe I should start crying. Well not this time 'cause I have the Star Rod."

"The Star Rod?" asked Mario.

"Mario the Star Rod can grant anyone's wishes. And it can also make the person who wields it invincible." explained Peach.

"Right you are princess." said Bowser "But how did you find out about it?"

"I read you know!" said Peach.

"Oh." said Bowser. "Well anyway with this Star Rod I can make my self invincible and kick your lights out!"

"Just you try!" yelled Mario.

Bowser then held up the Star Rod he had mentioned earlier and closed his eyes and wished:

"I want Mario killed!" yelled Bowser.

Nothing happened.

"What is this thing broken?" asked Bowser.

"The Star Rod cannot kill anyone Bowser." said Peach.

"What! How dumb well then I wish to make myself invincible." said Bowser.

Suddenly Bowser became a rainbow color.

"Oh yeah!" yelled the Koopa king. "I feel the POWER! Take this Mario!"

Bowser set loose a huge amount of fire breath that knocked Mario out from pain.

"Gwha ha ha ha!" yelled Bowser. "Nighty, night Mario!" yelled Bowser as he picked him up and threw him out the broken window.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Peach.

"GUARDS, take princess Peach to her room!" yelled Bowser.

The guards Bowser yelled for had quickly ran over and picked up Peach, and started heading for her room.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Prologue continued

Paper Mario

**Paper Mario**

By Sonic 2

**A/N: **Wow I'm updating this fanfic pretty quickly. Oh and if your wondering about **Prologue continued, **see below. I'm writing this like how it is in Paper Mario with how it has the different chapters. So on with the story.

**Prologue continued**

In a small circular field Mario's stiff body lay unmoving in the grass. It was the afternoon when suddenly the Seven Star Spirits, in hologram form, appeared.

"Is he alive?" asked one with a small pink bow atop her head.

An older star with a white mustache floated down to Mario's body.

"Yes, but barely…' said the old star.

"Thank the stars." said a pink star with a heart shaped cloth around her head.

"Technically we are the stars." said another Star Spirit; this one was carrying a book.

"Man he took a bad beating." said a blue star, with an artist hat.

"He looks like me." said one with a black mustache.

"Everyone stop your talking." said another one with a purplish tint and a brown mustache.

"Yes your right. Now everybody get into position, we must give Mario all our power!" said the old star.

The seven Star Spirits then spun around in the air above Mario and shot out little white puffs of their energy at him. After they finished the old star spoke.

"Okay that should do it. Let's go."

The seven Star Spirits then disappeared and it was as they were never there. A small Goomba girl happened to see Mario just at that moment.

"Wow it's the Mario! Wait till Goombario hears I met the Mario." said the small Goomba girl.

As she approached she saw he was knocked out.

"Whoa, I'd better get Goompapa and Goompa." she said as she walked off.

* * *

Mario's unconscious body was lying in the Toad House bed when the old Star Spirit reappeared in hologram form.

"Mario…. I don't know if you can here me, but I need your help, the whole world needs your help. Please meet me at Shooting Star Summit. I'll explain there." Then the old star disappeared.

Mario awoke with a startle and jumped out of bed. Just then the owner of the Toad House, who was a regular Toad with red spots, entered his house.

"Oh Mario thank the stars you woke up! After Goombaria saw you in the field she got the rest of her family and brought you here. They were all very worried for you." said the Toad.

"Well I'm fine. But where am I. And who's this family that found me?" asked Mario.

"Oh you're in Goomba Village. The Goomba family that lives here found you." explained the Toad. "You should go talk to them. I'm sure they'll be relieved to see your okay."

"Okay, thanks." said Mario.

He walked out of the small Toad House and took the outside surroundings in. The Village was really just a small area with one house, not including the Toad House, and a front and back gate. Mario looked down to see a small Goomba girl looking at him excitedly. He guessed this was Goombaria.

"Hi!" said Mario.

"Wow Mario your okay. When I found you, you looked pretty bad." said the Goomba girl. "My names Goombaria! That's my brother over there."

She pointed to a small Goomba male that was wearing a blue hat.

"He's a big fan of yours." explained Goombaria.

"Well it's nice to meet you." said Mario.

Just then another Goomba girl, this one was much older, walked over. She was wearing a pink towel on her head.

"Hey everyone Mario's alright!" she yelled.

"This is my mom, Goomama" said Goombaria.

"How do you do." said Goomama.

"Nice to meet you." said Mario.

"Whoa Mario's in my village." said Goombario who had walked over.

After everyone had gotten acquainted with Mario, he told them that he had to leave right away to save the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He walked over to the gate that served as an exit to the village when Kammy Koopa, out of nowhere appeared.

"Neyh heh heh heh!" laughed the witch. "Sorry Mario but I can't let you leave this village, master Bowser's orders. Though it wouldn't even matter if you did since he's invincible now!"

"Mario who's this old hag?" asked Goombaria, who was standing near by.

"Old hag?" questioned the witch. "I am like a beautiful princess, but without the ditzy part."

"All I see is an ugly thing that flies." said Goompapa.

"What, you insolent Goombas take this!" yelled the witch, as she created a yellow block and made it smash down on the front gate. "Neyh heh heh heh!"

Kammy Koopa then floated away on her broom and Mario was stuck inside the village.

"Why Kammy Koopa that fiend!" yelled Goompapa. "I just finished fixing that fence!"

"Dad doesn't Goompa have a huge hammer that could brake this block?" asked Goombario.

"Why yes son he does." said Goompapa. "Mario why don't you go ask Goompa if you can borrow his hammer. I think he's working on the veranda in the back of the house."

"Okay." said Mario.

Mario walked over to the front door leading into the small Goomba family's house. When he opened it he saw Gooma knitting a wool sock.

"Oh Mario, that was your name right?" asked the old Goomba. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, I was just looking for Goompa." said Mario.

"He's out back fixing the veranda." said Gooma. "Just go through that door."

The door she was pointing to was of course as Goompapa had said in the back of the house. Mario walked over and opened it. Suddenly as he stepped out he started falling. When he landed he turned around and saw what had happened.

"Man, first Peach's castle is lifted into space and now I'm falling from a house into a field." said Mario.

He looked around for Goompa and spotted him not to far off. It looked like he was looking for something. Mario approached him slowly and when he spoke he made sure that the old Goomba was aware of his presence so he wouldn't give him a heart attack.

"Are you okay?" asked Mario.

"Oh you young whipper snapper, I survived more than a small fall back in the days." said Goompa. "But I could use some help finding my hammer."

"Oh is this it?" asked Mario as he leaned over right in front of the Goomba and picked it up off the ground.

"Why yes." said Goompa. "Thank you for finding it. You can keep it if you'd like. I don't plan on fixing anything anytime soon after that."

"Thanks!" said Mario.

"Now let's get back to the village." said Goompa.

Mario just went along with him as the old timer started walking down a path. He figured he had to go through the village anyway. Not to mention he wouldn't feel right about leaving the old Goomba by himself.

After a while they reached the small village and Goompa opened the gate and walked through it, quickly Mario followed.

The old Goomba's two grandchildren ran over.

"Goompa where have you been we were really worried about." said Goombario.

"I thought I might never see you again." said Goombaria.

"Oh kids I'm sorry I worried you. Mario was nice young fellow and helped me get back here." said Goompa. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go seal off the door leading to the veranda."

The old Goomba then walked off into his house and Goombaria started crying.

"What the matter with her?" Mario asked Goombario.

"She's just upset 'cause this bully Jr. Troopa stole her doll." said Goombario. "Hey Mario, do you think you could get it back for her?"

"Sure, where does that guy live though?" asked Mario.

"Uh, he's behind you." said Goombario.

Mario was suddenly sent flying into a nearby tree and Jr. Troopa, who was a small newly hatched Koopa with his eggshell still on him, ran over to bully the two kids again.

"What's the matter little girl? You crying 'cause you lost your little toy?" asked the Koopa mockingly.

"I'm not gonna take anymore of this Jr.!" yelled Goombario. "Mario can you help me take, huh Mario where are you?"

Mario had just pulled himself out of the tree and ran over.

"Sure!" yelled the plumber, apparently he was ticked off.

Before they could say another word Jr. Troopa had lunged at them. Mario and Goombario both stepped to the side just in time to avoid him. Then they both jumped on him at the same time. This was all the little Koopa could take.

"Fine you win, take your stupid doll!" yelled Jr. Troopa, as he threw the doll at Goombaria. "I'll get you for this Mario!"

He then ran from the direction he came, through the back fence and into the fields.

"Wahoo!" yelled Goombario. "We did it Mario!"

"Thank you!" said Goombaria happily.

"Sure thing!" said Mario.

"Hey Mario do you think I could join you on your adventure?" asked Goombario.

"Yeah, I could use a partner like you! But only if it's okay with your family." said Mario.

Overhearing the conversation, Goomama suddenly screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Hearing her scream Goompa who had overheard as well came out of the house.

"Now, now dear the boys practically an adult and he could use some adventure!" said Goompa.

* * *

After a heated debate Goomama finally let Goombario go with Mario. So they promptly set off on the road leading to Toad Town, after of course breaking the yellow block on the front gate. After a short whiles walk they came upon a large castle.

"Hey what's with the castle? This place never had a castle just a bridge so you could walk across the gaping ditch over there."

Suddenly a huge Goomba wearing red and white striped pants, jumped up out of the castle and in front of it. Behind him were two Goombas, one was red and the other blue, they appeared to be brothers. The huge Goomba started talking.

"Hello Mario, I'm sorry but I can't let you through here, Bowser's orders. My name is the Goomba king."

"Boy does this sound familiar." said Goombario.

"You can say that again." said Mario.

"Quit your yappin' and leave here or deal with the consequences." said the red Goomba.

"Yeah, yeah," agreed the blue Goomba.

"Sorry but I'm not leaving I'm gonna go through here wither you like it or not!" challenged Mario.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh. Come on red, blue lets get him!" yelled the Goomba king.

They then proceeded to charge Mario and Goombario. Mario quickly side stepped, but Goombario got ran over by them. To the side of them Mario had found a fire flower and had quickly planted it. The fire from it took out the red and blue Goombas but King Goomba still was standing. He turned to face Mario and with this time Goombario had recovered and jumped on the Goomba King. Apparently the blow had made him lose his footing and he stumbled backwards through his castle, destroying it and falling into the ditch behind it. The red and blue Goombas watched this in horror.

"We give up!" yelled the red one.

"Yeah, yeah." said the blue one "Just hit the switch in the bush and the bridge will come back!"

They then ran away and Mario proceeded to do what they had said.

* * *

In Bowser's castle or Peach's castle out in space, the evil king of Koopas was being told the news about the Goomba king. Kammy Koopa chose her words carefully so that she wouldn't set him off on one of his foot pounding temper tantrums.

"You see your highness, Mario has left Goomba Village somehow and um, defeated the Goomba king…." said the witch.

"WHAAAAT! He asks me to grant his and make him big and all I ask in return is that he beats Mario!" roared Bowser in rage. "What if Mario does save all the Star Spirits He can't possibly beat me….right?"

"Don't worry, the Goomba king wasn't the brightest blub so I prepared for this." explained Kammy Koopa. "I got the Koopa Bros to help us out. Red, Green, Yellow, Black, come in!"

The four Koopa Bros that Kammy called for had entered the small room that Bowser and Kammy were in. The room was a den with black and white tiled flooring and a small desk with a few books lined in behind. Other than that there was only a slightly lifted platform with some pictures on it.

"Now boys show his highness that special move you do so well." said Kammy Koopa.

"Yeah okay everybody ready?" asked Red.

Suddenly Bowser and Kammy were blinded by a white light.

"WHOAAAAAA!" yelled Bowser.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1 of 3

Paper Mario

**Paper Mario**

By Sonic 2

**A/N: **The reason I decided to work more on this so fast is that I just started playing Super Paper Mario for the second time and I don't want to lose enthusiasm for writing this. Or forget anything that happens in the first Paper Mario. PLEASE R&R!

Chapter 1

Princess Peach walked back and forth inside her bedroom. She was being imprisoned there in her castle on top of Bowser's. Inside her room had pink walls, a pink carpet, a huge pink bed, a small fireplace, and a small area with a mirror containing some of her perfumes etc. As she walked she began to think of Mario and hoped that he was okay.

"He's got to be okay." she said to herself. "Mario's fought Bowser a million times……. Oh if only there was someway I could be sure he was. I wish I could help him if he is. I wish that someone could help me….."

Suddenly she heard a knocking sound on the balcony outside her bedroom. She turned around and walked toward the door. As she opened it she wasn't sure what to expect, then she saw a little star kid come flying in.

"Oh, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Twink, I'm a star kid." explained the little yellow star, he was no more than an inch of star.

"Hello, nice to meet you I'm Princess Peach." greeted Peach. "But…. may I ask why you're here?"

"You wished that someone could help you. So I heard your wish and came." said Twink.

"Really wow! Well then could you go take that Star Rod from Bowser?" asked the princess.

"Sorry I'm new to this and I'm not strong enough to do that…" said Twink looking down at the ground.

"Okay well then… Oh I know how 'bout you take me from here and bring me back down to my Kingdom." said Peach.

"Sorry I'm not strong enough to do that either. Maybe one of the honorable Star Spirits could but I can't. Is there something else I could help you with? But it has to be kinda small." stated Twink.

Seeing that she had hurt his feelings by asking for so much, she quickly thought of something.

"Hmmm maybe, could you take this to Mario?" she asked holding up a necklace with a star on it.

Twink swooped over and grabbed it from her and eyed it closely.

"A star necklace huh?" he asked. "I heard these things make people stronger. Well anyway, yeah I can do that for you."

He started floating away when Peach suddenly asked;

"Oh don't you need to know what he looks like?"

"No, even we stars know about Mario." explained Twink.

"Really that's incredible! Before you go could you also give this message to him: **I'm fine and that he shouldn't worry about me.**"

"Okay I'll tell him your exact words!" said Twink as he floated away.

After Twink was gone Peach went out on her balcony and stared into the dazzling white stars.

"_Mario, please be okay_." she thought to herself.

Mario had entered Toadtown to find that it wasn't in the best of shape. The south side was blocked off by some of the building supplies the Toad's stored near the entrance to the south side. Toadtown other than that could be explored. But one thing that was extremely bad was the panic that some of the locals were in; it didn't help either from what the Toadtown Newsflash bulletin board was saying either.

"**THIS IS THWE END!! Princess Peach's Castle uprooted! Mario sent flying from it!! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!!**"Well after Mario had entered Toadtown with his newly found friend Goombario, they headed for to the main plaza. Once there they headed straight through the big blue doors with the star on it. On the other side Mario looked at where Peach's castle used to be. Not wanting to stay long he headed for the path to the right of the castles remains. After a short walk they found themselves standing right next to the Summit

"Whoa Mario have you ever seen anything more beautiful than this?" asked Goombario.

"Yeah it is the most beautiful place in all the Mushroom Kingdom." said Mario. "Well we better get climbing!"

"So why are we here anyway?" quizzically asked the Goomba.

"Oh sorry I forgot to explain." Mario took in a long breath in think how to explain. "Back at your village an old star appeared before me and said that he would meet me here."

"Whoa a star! Do you think it could be one of the legendary Star Spirits?" excitedly the Goomba jumped around.

"Star Spirits?" asked Mario.

"You never heard of them?" asked Goombario. "Legend has it that seven Star Spirits live in a place called Star Haven way up in space. It's rumored that they guard a secret treasure that has the power to grant anyone's wishes. I think it was called the Star Rod or something."

"The Star Rod huh?" asked Mario. "Well I think I remember Bowser saying something about a Star Rod. After I fell from the castle I couldn't remember much of what happened. Besides Bowser taking over Peach's castle and kidnapping her again…"

The whole time they were talking they were slowly climbing up the huge mountain and finally they reached its summit. At the top seven stars, Mario guessed they were the Star Spirits Goombario was taking about earlier, were waiting for them.

"Mario finally we get the pleasure of meeting." said the old star. "My name is Eldstar, One of the seven Star Spirits. Mario as I explained earlier we need your help."

Before Mario could say anything he continued.

"Bowser your archenemy has trapped all of us seven and scattered us across the land. Before he did this he invaded our precious home, Star Haven."

"Bowser stole the treasure we guard called the Star Rod so that he could grant his wishes." explained a purple Star Spirit.

"He then as Eldstar said earlier imprisoned us and sent us around the world." said a pinkish Star Spirit.

"He now is content after defeating you but I fear his power for more will take over him." said a star holding a book.

"Bowser will conquer the whole Mushroom Kingdom and destroy everything." said another Star Spirit, this one wearing an artist hat.

"Mario you must save us if you ever wish to defeat Bowser and save the princess." said Eldstar. "Please will you help us?"

"…….Sure!" said the Mario brother.

"Thank you we give you are fondest…… OWW!" screamed the old Star Spirit. "Mario we are mere holograms, we are using all are power to communicate with you! Please I am closest to you and I'm at…………………………………………………………………."

Suddenly all the holograms of the Star Spirits disappeared.

"Mario that was kinda weird. But I think we should help them, I mean you do want to save the princess right?" asked Goombario.

"Right!" shouted the Mario bro.

The two of them then headed back down the Summit, and just as they were about to re-enter Toadtown a small star kid falling downwards crashed right into Mario.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" apologized the star kid. "I was looking for someone and I completely lost control. And…….wait you're Mario! I have an important item from Princess Peach to give to you." he threw a small necklace down to Mario, who caught it.

"Peach sent you?" asked Mario not at all concerned with the necklace.

"Yes! She said to give that to you. Oh and she also gave me a message she said: **I'm fine and you shouldn't worry about me. **Those were her exact words." said Twink. "Oh by the way my names Twink!"

"Nice to meet you." said Mario, inside he was relieved to hear about Peach. "Do you know what this necklace is for?"

"I think it will make you more powerful." explained Twink. "Well I have to go back to the Princess now. See ya!"

Twink then floated away without another word. Mario and Goombario looked after him until he was out of sight.

"Wow, what a brave little guy going back to Bowser's castle." said Goombario.

"Yeah." agreed Mario. "I feel reassured that she fine now that I know she's keeping busy. Well we should go."

"Okay but where?" asked Goombario nervously.

"I don't know but I think if we head to Toadtown the answer will be more clear." stated the plumber.

"Okay."

Just as they re-entered Toadtown a Toad with green spots ran over to Mario and Goombario.

"Mario great timing!" yelled the Toad. "Merlon the fortune-teller was just looking for you!"

"Did he say why?" asked Mario.

"No but I think you'd better go see him." said the Toad as he walked away.

"Where does this guy live anyway?" asked Goombario, after a while of Mario thinking

"The big spooky house behind." said Mario pointing.

Goombario turned to see the huge house, with its purple walls and spinning roof.

Mario walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Merlon is out buying a new crystal ball 'cause the one he has now's light broke." said a voice.

Mario knocked again knowing something was weird.

"Merlon is still buying his new crystal ball. He also is rethinking his chunky waste of a life!" said the voice again.

Mario knocked again.

"MERLON IS OUT!! THE FAT WIZARD NEVER DID ANYTHING GOOD BESIDES CREATING ME!! WHICH I DON"T KNOW HOW HE DID BECAUSE MAGIC DOESN'T WORK!" yelled the voice.

Suddenly the door swung open and smacked Mario in the face, knocking him to the ground he was temporally knocked out. Just then Merlon came out from the Post Office and walked over towards his house.

"What's this, why is Mario sleeping by my doorway?" asked the old wizard.

"Uh, your door knocked him out." explained Goombario.

"Oh that door! I created it so that it would be like a message machine when I was out but so far it's been nothing than a nuisance." explained the wizard. "Take a rest!"

He then shot a bolt of lightning at the door which destroyed its being.

"Great now I'll have to get a new door!" said Merlon.

Mario hopped off the ground revived fully he looked at Merlon.

"Oh hello Mario!" greeted Merlon. "Good to see you. I was looking for you earlier because I needed to talk to you. Come on into my house and I'll explain."

Mario walked in with Goombario behind him and they stood while Merlon set up his new crystal ball and turned the lights inside it on. Then he began talking.

" Mario I have gotten wind of your quest and there is something I need to tell you. Today I received a message by a spirit. It spoke of something that involved you. But for you to fully understand what it spoke of I need to tell you a story that happened long ago." explained Merlon. "Long ago when I was just but a child, I was plowing the fields when suddenly………………………………………………..then it spoke……………………………………….death befell upon…………………………………and I was running for my………………………………………….crashing through the floor……………………………………….. and that is how it all happened. Now Mario…wait Mario were you listening to me?"

Mario had been dozing on and off the whole time Merlon was talking. Hearing him ask him a question Mario quickly snapped to attention.

"Yes!" said Mario without even knowing the question he had answered.

"Good so you understand everything now?" asked Merlon.

"Yep."

"Good then you know that you should head to The Koopa Bro's Fortress for the first Star Spirit." said Merlon.

"Uh-huh." said Mario.

"Good then I will not waste anymore of your time. The path to their fortress is located east of here." said Merlon shoving Mario out the door. "See you when you return!"

Mario after recovering from the shove headed to the east path out of Toadtown leading to Pleasant Path. But as he got there he saw four different irregular colored Toads blocking the road.

"What's going on here?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, why are you blocking the path?" asked Goombario.

"Because past here is very dangerous see. And you might not be strong enough to take the dangers see." said one of the Toads, this one had red spots.

"Yeah you might get really hurt and come crying back here!" said another one, this one with green spots.

"Yeah and then you might blame us!" said one with yellow spots.

"You look pretty chunky so yeah that might happen." said one with black spots.

"Yeah so you'd better stay here. Oh and don't even think about telling old man Merlon that we're guarding this path." said the red one.

"Okay….." said Goombario.

They walked away and Mario suddenly started heaeding for Merlon's house. As he knocked Merlon stepped out.

"Mario what do you want?" asked the wizard.

"Um, some Toads are blocking the road to Pleasant Path." said Mario.

"What! Toads blocking the path?" asked Merlon. "That shouldn't be! Mario follow me over there!"

Merlon walked over to where the Toads were blocking the path, with Mario quickly following him. When they got there Merlon quickly started quizzing the four Toads.

"What do you think your doing?" asked the wizard. "You can't just block the road!"

"We can do whatever we want old man!" said the red one.

"I knew something was wrong here when I heard about you blocking the path!" said Merlon. "Reveal your true selves!" suddenly lightning hit the four Toads and they became Koopas.

"You'll regret this Mario!" yelled the red one.

"Yeah we'll get back at you Mario for talking to Merlon!" screamed the black one.

The other two just ran away down the path following the other two.

"Mario hurry and follow them!" yelled Merlon shoving Mario down the path.

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2 of 3

Paper Mario

**Paper Mario**

By Sonic 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this fanfic besides the writing. Everything else including characters, plots some of them anyway, places, etc, belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Mario and Goombario had started the long journey through Pleasant Path hoping they would soon see the Koopa Bros Fortress. A few enemies, mostly Goombas, were scattered along the way but nothing to serious. As they walked Goombario and Mario talked quietly.

"I sure hope the Koopa Bros aren't too hard to defeat. I mean we've taken quite a beating already and I don't know how much longer I can hold up." said Goombario, he started to slow his walking.

"Koopa Village isn't too far from here we can rest there." explained Mario. "Come on it was only a few Goombas anyway!" taunted Mario.

Not long after that the two came across an area where the path split into two ways, one leading downwards and the other continuing straight forward.

"Okay now if I remember right the path, going down leads to the village." said Mario while starting to go into deep thought.

"You've traveled the whole Mushroom Kingdom and you're not sure which way the village is!" exclaimed the Goomba; growing impatient he began looking through the area.

"You can't remember everything." stated Mario.

Drowning Mario out, Goombario noticed a sign that was only a few feet away; he walked over and looked at it.

**Koopa Village down.**

**Koopa Bros Fortress straight.**

"The sign says the village is down that path going down." said Goombario motioning with his head.

It took Mario a moment to understand what the Goomba had just said.

"Okay let's a go!" yelled Mario, he waited for Goombario to go first still not sure.

After they had traveled down the path Goombario had motioned at they entered the village. Only to see the Koopa Bros with a cage full of Fuzzies. The Fuzzies were trapped inside by wooden bars, one side of which opened up. Mario and Goombario started listening to what was being said, while they hid behind the nearest house which was a Toad House.

"If you won't surrender your village then you're gonna pay!" threatened the red Koopa bro, holding a small wooden handle that apparently would open one of the cage's sides.

One of the Koopa villagers who was near by, apparently the towns spokesmen yelled back at them.

"We will never surrender to you! You disgrace our Koopa clan!"

The red Koopa didn't seem to be expecting this response.

"Then…………………….take this!" yelled the red Koopa bro.

He then pulled the wooden handle and all the fuzzies jumped out and started chasing the Koopa villagers. When one of the Fuzzies caught a villager it would steal the Koopa shell that they wore.

"Let's go!" yelled the green Koopa bro, worried that his shell would be stolen.

"Yeah I for one want my shell on my back!" yelled the green one.

Back by the Toad House Goombario and Mario were talking about what they should do when suddenly the Koopa Bros Started walking toward the exit of the town.

"Mario what do we do?" asked Goombario, he started jumping around nervously.

"We ambush them. If we take them here unprepared we'll have a better chance at beating them than if they get to there fortress." without saying anything more Mario jumped out from behind the Toad House right in front of the Koopa Bros.

"Hey its Mario again!" yelled black Koopa.

"Let's get him!" yelled yellow.

"Hold your shells!" yelled red Koopa. "We retreat back to our fortress for now!"

"But…….!"

"No butts…..I mean buts follow me!" at this the red Koopa bro went into his shell and started spinning, the other did the same, they then released their power from spinning and sped toward Mario and Goombario knocking them a side and leaving the village.

"Mario come on we NEED TO CATCH THEM!" yelled Goombario, he got up and started running after them.

"WAIT!" shouted Mario. "We need to help these villagers first!"

Goombario stopped at this.

"Okay but lets hurry." said Goombario walking over and head bonking a nearby Fuzzy.

Mario walked over and smacked another Fuzzy with his hammer, the Fuzzy dropped a Koopa shell he had stolen and the owner of the shell came over and put it on his back.

"Thank you so much!" giddily the Koopa jumped around, and then he headed for the Toad House for safety.

* * *

Mario and Goombario were smacking the Fuzzies left and right and more of the villagers thanked them. This went on for some time until they didn't see anymore Fuzzies.

"I…think…we…did…it……Mario…" said Goombario, panting heavily.

Before Mario could respond the town spokesman of the village came out of the Toad House. He was just an ordinary Koopa with the usual shell and yellow face.

"Thank you again Mario!" said the Koopa, at this Goombario was a little upset he didn't get any credit. "The Koopa Bros have recently gone crazy attacking our village and making their Bob-bomb workers slave for hours. They used to be kind and nice, they even helped us villagers when we got attacked by the Fuzzies. Now they use that as means to try and take over our village. I don't understand why they suddenly became like this…some of the Bob-bomb workers escaped the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Maybe they have some ideas about the Koopa Bros sudden change, why don't you go ask them."

"Thanks for the info." said Mario. "We'll go do that right away."

Goombario just looked as if he didn't hear a word the spokesman had said.

* * *

As they entered the second part of the village which was farther in than the first part, they saw a house with a huge blue shell on it, which served as roof, it was flying up in the air repeatedly and the whole house was shaking.

"Maybe we should check out that house." said Goombario.

As they approached Mario knocked on the door.

"Can't you just open it I mean your Mario!" questioned Goombario, he began to tap his foot.

"You always have to be polite, it generates a polite response." said Mario.

The door opened and out stepped a Koopa shell-less.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT A STUPID FUZZY STOLE MY SHELL AND NOW I'M FORCED TO WALK AROUND LIKE THIS!!" yelled the Koopa. "NOW THAT YOU MADE ME STEP OUTSIDE WHY DON"T YOU GO GET IT BACK!!" without anything else to say the Koopa shoved Mario and Goombario into his house and shut the door.

The Fuzzy saw the two and quickly opened the back door in an attempt to escape the fate that he saw his other Fuzzy friends had befallen. Mario and Goombario took off after him. When they finally caught him he just dropped the blue shell and ran.

"Well that was easy." said Goombario.

At that moment the Koopa who yelled at them came running up happily and crawled into the blue shell.

"Thank you so much!" he yelled happily. "Sorry about yelling and making you get my shell back, its just that I can't stand being shell-less." said the Koopa. "Hey I know you, your Mario the guy I bumped into at the party at Peach's Castle!"

"Oh yeah, hey Kooper I didn't recognize you without your shell." said Mario.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" asked the Koopa.

"Well it all began when………………….."

* * *

Goombario who had told the tale was just getting up to the here and now.

"So then we bumped into you and there you go!" ended the Goomba.

Mario suddenly not hearing Goombario's voice woke up.

"Oh okay." said Kooper. "Well how about I join you on your adventure that way I can be even with you guys for getting my shell back."

_Kooper joined your party. With Kooper you can send him in his shell at far away objects. He won't take no for an answer so you might as well get used to him. Also if his shell gets stolen who knows what he might say._

"Lets a go!" said Mario and the two followed him out of Koopa Village.

**A/N: **I'm very, very sorry about how long it took me to update, and I know this chapter was not that long but I just wanted to get something up! Next chapter will be up tomorrow May 6th! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
